The present invention relates to a playpen structure and particularly to a foldable rail assembly.
There have been various foldable playpens including foldable rail assemblies. Generally, such a foldable rail assembly includes a joint and two rails. The rails are pivotally linked to each other by means of the joint. To lock the rails in an extended position, a spring-biased latch is insertable through an aperture defined in each of the rails and one of two apertures defined in the joint. However, the spring-biased latch provides insufficient strength for retaining the rails in the extended position.